Stalker in the Night
by wyverna
Summary: You can feel someone’s eyes on you. No one believes you until the messages start coming. They are obviously from someone who knows you well...a YouFreddy fic.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: You can feel someone's eyes on you. No one believes you until the messages start coming. They are obviously from someone who knows you well...a You/Freddy fic.

Helped by the _Point Horror_ series.

_BIG_ thanks to Haunted by tmrwspromise, also to Hardest Thing To Do, by Larien-Numenesse.

Now, on with the story!

You wake up in your room, as normal. You yawn, stretch, and check your clock. It's Monday, and the time is seven am. Wait a minute – seven am? You need to be at school in half an hour! As you're in high school, apparently at this school you can wear your own clothes.

You leap out of bed, and run over to your closet. You grab some clothes, then look at them. A mini skirt? A crop top? You growl, and crash into your sister's room.

"Lisha! You've taken my clothes again! What is it this time?!" Your blonde sister looks up in surprise from where she's been carefully applying her makeup.

"Chill, (You). It's not like I didn't give you something to wear instead."

"Lisha! I don't wear your clothes!"

"But your clothes suit me so well! Look!" She stands up and turns around, modeling your favorite outfit.

"_Lisha!_ Give me it _now_!"

"No! The white leather mini skirt and hot pink crop top will look so much better on you! Besides, this is a tacky outfit, but the guy I'm meeting is a punk, so he'll like it." _Right,_ you think. _This is it. She can't get away with this anymore! I **will** go to school in my own clothes!_

A few minutes later you set off to school, skipping breakfast so you'll have time to buy a new outfit to wear.

You get to Discovery, your favorite store, pretty quickly, and you pick out a black velvety top, with a v-neck and long sleeves, a black belt with red cobwebs on, and black jeans with red bits on. You wear the outfit out of the store, pausing to shove the skirt and crop top in a bin on the way.

When you get to Horace Green High, you realize you are fifteen minutes late, and that you are really hungry. You rummage through your bag, and find a Pop Tart. It's cold, not warm, but you eat it anyway. When you've had that, you're thirsty, so you get some Apple Tango out of your bag and start to drink that.

You sit down outside your homeroom, still sipping your drink. You don't really want to go in, so you try and make your drink last as long as possible. You've nearly finished it, when someone trips over you. You both land in a heap on the floor.

"Why, thank you." You say, bitterly. "Not only am I now covered with Apple Tango on my first day of school, I now have some random person on top of me. Just what I wanted(!)"

"Hey," says a voice, unmistakably male. "A lot of girls in this school would kill to have me on top of them."

"Yeah? Well, unluckily for you I'm not one of them. Now get off me!"

"Fine, fine. Just try not to mess up my hair, ok?" _Wonderful,_ you think. _The first guy I meet and he seems either gay, or vain_. You laugh to yourself, and decide to say that out loud.

"Wonderful. The first guy I meet and he's either incredibly vain or gay."

"Whatever." comes the reply, and you stay sat down as whoever it was hurries towards the door, then stops. "Dude, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I guess so." You mumble, before taking the hand that's offered and pulling yourself up. Finally you get the chance to take a good look at this guy.

He's actually quite hot. He has blonde spiky hair, (aha, so that's why he didn't want it messed up!) chocolate brown eyes and a cute smile. You start to move towards the door, then nearly trip up again. You both look down to the floor.

"My drumsticks!" you both say at the same time, then stop and look at each other.

"Mine are the ones with the charred ends." You say, bending down and picking them up quickly.

"Charred ends?" He says, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes," you growl, not in the mood to have an argument today. "Charred ends. Now, are you going to move out of the way, or do I have to stand here all day?"

He quickly steps away from you, and you roughly push past him and enter homeroom.

You stand there for a while, unsure of what to do. The guy you met outside walks past you, and slips into his seat.

"Freddy Jones, late again I see." says the teacher. "And on the first day of school, too. I hope you aren't going to make this a habit." You hear someone snigger, and see a dark-haired boy, sat next to Freddy. He looks up at you for a minute, and then turns to Freddy, obviously asking him something. You shoot them both a dark look, and turn back to the teacher.

"Hi. I'm completely new here."

"Okay then, dear," smiles the teacher, an elderly woman. "Would you like to take the spare seat next to Alicia?"

A dark-skinned girl raises her hand, and you walk over to her. You drop your bag on the ground, and fall into your seat. Someone taps you on your back, and you turn around. Oh joy of joys, it's Freddy and his friend. You groan. _Just my luck, I get to sit in front of them. Oh, brilliant._ A few minutes later a note lands on your desk.

"Hey, Alicia." You say. "You know Freddy and that guy next to him, right?"

"Yeah, you mean Zack." She says. "What about him?"

"They've sent me a note. Wanna see?"

"Sure!" she says, and you open the note together.

**Hey, what's your name? I'm Freddy Jones, and my friend is Zack. Wanna eat with us at lunch? We'd love to get to know you! Well, I think I should get to know the name of the girl that was on top of me earlier, don't you?**

Alicia looks up at you in shock, and you sigh.

"I was outside and he tripped over me. That's all!" She smiles.

"Hey, don't worry. Only Freddy is such a stupid-ass that he could make something as dumb as falling over into embarrassment for the other person." You smile at her.

"So," she continues. "Are you going to reply to the damn note?"

"Yeah, I guess." You start to scribble a reply.

"You gonna say yes?"

"I might as well. I don't have anyone else to sit with."

"Sit with us! It'll do the Mighty Freddy good to be turned down for the first time in his life."

"Ok!" you say, still smiling. You decide you like Alicia, she seems quite sassy. A few minutes later the note arrives back on Freddy's desk. You hear them opening it, and you giggle quietly.

**Hey, what's your name? I'm Freddy Jones, and my friend is Zack. Wanna eat with us at lunch? We'd love to get to know you! Well, I think I should get to know the name of the girl that was on top of me earlier, don't you?**

_I'm called (You) and I won't be eating with you at lunch._

You get a reply.

**Why not? You can't get better company than me and my buddy Zack, here.**

_Hate to break it to you, Jones, but I already have._

**Who?**

_It's none of your business, unless you want to become my stalker._

**I can think of worse things to be. ;)**

_And I can think of better people than you to be one. Now, stop replying. I've got way better people to talk to than you._

Alicia stifles a laugh as you show her your reply.

"I'm impressed with you, girl!" she says. "You must be the first girl ever that Freddy's gone after but hasn't got. You're resisting the Jones charm. Are you sure you're human?"

"I'm sure _I_ am," You say, smiling at her.

I know, I know, it's not too good right now! I'm just putting a few chapters in about how you meet, etc. before I start in on the real spooky stuff! oooo0000OOO000oooo flutters fingers in an attempt to scare people

_**SO read and review!**_


	2. Chapter Two

I'd just like to put this review from Swimmerkitti in here:

"**Sounds a bit stereotypical, but I have faith in you. I'll keep reading!**"

I'd like to say that yes, it is a bit stereotypical at the minute, and you have a _very_ good point. There's going to be about two more chapters of that, until it gets better, so please stick with me until Chapter Four and then make your descision. And I don't want any reviewers saying "Oh, she's wrong, this rocks" because I'm aware that Swimmerkitti is right! Ok? So this is a message for everyone: **_stick with me until Chapter Four, then make your descisions._** Thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm allowed to play with the characters as long as I don't break them.

Freddy: Yeah, and you'd better not break me!

Zack: Or me!

Alicia: Shut up, all of you!

Freddy: (ok)

Zack: ...eep...

Alicia: Now, on with the story, writer extradinnaire!!

Wyverna: Alicia, are you feeling okay?

Freddy: Just write the story, 'Verna!

Wyverna: Fine! But don't think that (You) is going to be nice to you in this chapter!

Freddy: Aw, why not?

Wyverna: 'Cause I said so!

Freddy: But-

Wyverna: I'm sick of this now! Shut up and do what I say!

Freddy, Alicia and Zack: ok.

Wyverna: Aw, Freddy, I love you really!

Freddy: Yay! Now, please, write the story! puts on puppy dog face

Wyverna: Ok, then.

Freddy: hugs her

Wyverna: happy face

It's lunchtime, and Alicia is taking you to the cafeteria to meet her friends. She takes you up to a big table, with six other girls sat round it. She points them all out to you.

"Clockwise, it's Katie, Summer, Marta, Tomika, Eleni and Michelle."

"Ok..." you say, feeling a little overawed. There's so many of them! Well, really there's about six, but that looks like a lot from where you're standing.

"Don't worry," mutters Alicia. "We only really hang around with Katie. Summer's busy a lot, Tomika has a hell of a lot of voice lessons, and Marta, Eleni and Michelle are...kinda your stereotypical blondes." You nod, and then you both sit down. You've got Katie on one side, and Alicia on the other. Alicia immediately starts up a conversation with Marta (who's on her other side) about hitting an _A_ above High _C_, or something, so you turn to Katie.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hi!" she says, immediately putting you at your ease.

"You're Katie, right?"

"That's right, I'm Katie Brown. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm (You). (Your Full Name). And that's Summer, Marta, Tomika, Eleni and Michelle, right?"

"Right. You're doing well so far!"

"Are you guys all in a band, or something?"

"Yeah, we are. I'm bassist, Summer's manager, Eleni and Michelle are groupies-" Here Katie pulls a face. "-Marta, Tomika and Alicia are back up singers."

"Where's the rest of the band?" You ask, curiously.

"Oh, Lawrence is our keyboardist, and Freddy and Zack are our drummer and guitarist."

"Wait a minute. Not Freddy Jones?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Uh, kind of." You tell her about your meeting this morning, and the note.

"You're joking?" She starts to laugh. "Oh boy, you gotta come to Band Practice."

"I have?"

"Yeah, this is going to be our entertainment for a while." You think you've misheard her, or something.

"What?"

"Well, you see," she explains. "Once Freddy decides he wants a girl, he doesn't give up until he's got her. He's going to be annoying you until you say yes."

"Well then, I'm not going to say yes!" She starts laughing again.

"This is gonna be so good..."

Everything goes smoothly for the rest of the day, Freddy isn't in any of your classes, until the last one. And, with your luck, the only seat left is next to him. You sigh as you sink into the seat. He grins.

"Hey, (You.) Your feet must be tired." You roll your eyes.

"I know, I know. I've been running through your mind."

"Yup! And incidentally, my mind is also a football pitch." You hadn't heard this one, so you decide to humor him.

"And why's that, then?"

"Because, baby, you've just scored!" _Ew, ew, ew!_ You think to yourself. _Could this guy **get** any cheesier?_ As if he's read your mind, he smiles.

"Okay, I admit it. Those are bad. You've gotta believe me, I'm not usually like this."

"Why have I got to believe you?"

"What?"

"You said I've 'gotta believe you', acos 'you're not usually like this.' Why have I got to believe you?" He frowns.

"Do you know, I've never thought of that. Ok then, don't believe me!" He looks so sad that you laugh,

"Ok, ok, I believe you! Now are you going to let me pay attention to the lesson?"

"Uh......let me think about that."

"Fine." You wait for about five minutes, before asking him, "Have you thought about it now?"

"Yup!" He replies, happily.

"And?"

"Nope. Instead, what's going to happen is we're going to write out some questions for each other, and then swap the papers and answer them!" _Okay,_ you think. _It's kind of a weird idea, but there **are** some things you want to find out about him and the band in general, so you might as well join in._

"Okay," You say, finally deciding. "I'll do it!" He smiles at you, and you melt inside. _Wait a minute_, you think. _I just melted! Oh no. Oh, no. This isn't happening! I haven't fallen for the 'Jones Charm'. Nuh-uh. Not happening! Just......just ignore it. It's no big deal. No big deal at all._ You stop thinking about it, and start to write down some questions.

_1) What is your full name?_

_2) What kind of music are you into?_

_3) Do you play any instruments?_

_4) Are you an only child?_

_5) How old are you?_

_6) _You pause for thought. Hmm, this questionnaire thing is harder than you thought. You add two more questions, then say you're done.

_6) Who are your best friends?_

_7) What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?_

Luckily, he's done too, so you swap papers, then you begin to answer the questions.

**1) How old are you?**_ Just gone 15._

**2) Do you have a boyfriend? **_No._You laugh to yourself at this one, he's not exactly subtle.

**3) What kind of music are you into?**_ ROCK ALL THE WAY!!_ You didn't have to think about this one, you wrote it down without thinking. When you realized you'd written something, you look at it, then laugh. _Typical me,_ you think.

**4) Why did you move to this school?**_ Because..._You pause, wondering whether to tell the truth. You decide not to, you're not allowed, anyway. _Because my dad got a new job, so we moved here._ You finish.

**5) Are you happy that you moved here?**_ So far._

**6) Why?**_ Because I met you! Only joking, because it seems like more fun than my old school, and because I didn't really like my old school, anyway._

**7) Are you an only child?** You obviously think along the same lines. _No. I have a horrible, bratty older sister called Lisha, who is a big prep, and steals all my clothes even though they're too small and too tight for her._

You're finished now, and you pass your paper to him the same time he passes his to you. You notice he looks straight away at question 2, and he looks at you, and winks. You just laugh, and look at his answers.

_1) What is your full name? _**Freddy David Jones, but tell anyone about the 'David' and I'll kill you!**

_2) What kind of music are you into?_** ROCK WITHOUT A DOUBT!!** Yes! Same as you!

_3) Do you play any instruments? _**I play drums, and I'm in a band, called School of Rock.** Hmm, same as you again. Well, not the band part, but the drum part is!

_4) Are you an only child?_** Yeah, and I'm spoilt rotten!** You should have guessed that from the way he acts!

_5) How old are you?_** 15, nearly 16.**

_6) Who are your best friends?_** Zack Mooneyham.**

_7) What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?_** When we were at Battle of the Bands, and Marta leapt on my back and made me give her a piggyback. I was running around, trying to throw her off, and she just kept clinging on. Finally, I had to tell her I didn't like her in that way just to get her off my back. Literally. Zack teased me about it for weeks.**

You laugh, imagining that scene. Looking down, you notice he's added his own question.

**8) Do you have a girlfriend? No, I don't, but I'd like one......**

You can't help laughing again, and he looks over and grins at you. Luckily, the bell rings, and it's the end of the day. You shove your stuff into your bag, and hurry off before he can invite you to Band Practice. You're already going with Alicia and Katie, and you all can't wait to see the look on his face.

_**Wow, that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Four whole pages! Believe me, stuff will start happening soon. I promise. Now, for my reviewers!**_

**JustVisitingUKgirl:** The spookiness will all happen in Chapter Four, I promise.

**IluvRockN'Roll:** Aha, but in _this_ story you can do anything I make you do!

**Dolphin got a bass:** we won't be able to start Band Practice until possibly after Christmas, as I'm not getting my drum pad until then.

**innocently dOrky:** I'm glad you like it!

**Waterbug7:** I'm glad that you like it too!

**Cinder2004:** Thanks for the review!

**rupertsgirlie:** Yeah, my sister's name is 'Alice' so Lisha was based on her. Only Alica and Lisha really aren't that much alike.....at all.

**nishia:** um, ok, calm down! I'm really, uh, scared, but happy that you like it!

**_And that's all, folks!_**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own (You)!!! Okay, I'm kidding. I'm allowed to play with the characters, as long as I put them back!

Zack: But-

Wyverna: No! Shut up! I'm _not_ starting that again!

You walk into Band Practice with Alicia and Katie. Summer's there, and Tomika and Marta. So is Zack, and a cute-looking Chinese boy, who you assume is Lawrence. Zack walks up to, and holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Zack. I saw you in homeroom." You're not in the mood for being nice to people today, and you look at his hand as if it's diseased. He goes red, and shoves his hands in his pockets. "So, you're (You), right?" You nod, and turn to Katie, bluntly ignoring him.

"Will you show me your bass?" She looks a bit surprised, but nods, and leads you over to a red leather case leaning against the couch. She flips it open, and tenderly pulls out her bass. It's black, and a Daisy Rock guitar. She starts tuning it up, and you watch. Alicia taps you.

"I'm just going to warm up with Tomika and Marta, ok?"

"Sure." You say, and watch them practicing scales, until Katie starts talking to you again.

"Hey, how come you were so harsh to Zack?" You shrug.

"I guess...I guess I've just had enough of boys lately." This seems to be okay, as Katie nods.

"I know what you mean. I used to go out with Freddy, actually, probably every girl here used to go out with Freddy! Anyway, when he dumped me, I was fine about it, as I never really liked him anyway. But a few month after that, I just went off boys for no reason, really."

"Yeah," you agree. "But hey – look at this! It was something me and Freddy were doing last lesson." You hand her your questionnaire. "Take a look at the last question." She skims over it, then gives it back to you.

"Wow! He really, _really_ likes you!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's never been like this before. Not with any girl."

"Well, he picked the wrong one to be like this with now!" you say, laughing, although more than anything you wish you could believe her. A short guy walks in, who Katie tells you is Dewey.

"Ok, guys and dolls, let's get this party started!"

"Is he always like this?" you whisper to Katie, who nods.

"Pretty much."

"We can't start." Summer informs him. "Freddy's late again."

"Hey!" says Katie. "(You) here plays drums!" You shake your head.

"Uh, no. I mean, yes, I do, but I'm not...uh, because – well, you see, its..." you trail off when you realize everyone's looking at you. Summer walks over to you.

"Do you play the drums?"

"Well, uh..."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good. get over there, then!" she says, briskly, pointing to a drum kit in the corner. You walk over and slide behind it, pulling your sticks out of your bag.

"Okay then." says Summer. "Do you know "Enter Sandman" by Metallica?" _That's my favorite song!_ You think, and you nod. Zack speaks up.

"Hey, Summer? That's Freddy's favorite song! He hates it when we play it without him!"

"Exactly!" she smiles. "We'll have to show him what happens when he's late to practice. (You), would you mind being our back-up drummer?"

"Isn't it a little too soon? I've only known you a day, not even that!" you protest.

"We'll have a vote." She very neatly rips up some paper, so you have eight equal amounts, then hands them out, with eight black Biros. She waits until everyone has stopped writing, then takes them in.

"Zack, Katie, Lawrence, Dewey, Tomika, Alicia, Marta and me. It's unanimous!" You still feel a little awkward, but Zack counts you in, and you start playing. You're halfway through the song, and you realize how much the lyrics mean to you.

_Say your prayers little one_

_Don't forget, my son_

_To include everyone_

Zack looks over at you and smiles, noticing the weird faces you're making while you're drumming.

_Tuck you in, warm within_

_keep you free from sin_

_till the sandman he comes_

He nudges Katie, and she looks over too. They both smile, then return to what they were doing.

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to Never Never land_

_something's wrong, shut the light_

_heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

_dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_dreams of dragon's fire_

There it is! Your favorite lines in the whole song. _Dreams of war, dreams of liars, dreams of dragon's fire..._you realize everyone has stopped, and is staring at you. You look up.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," growls Freddy. "But perhaps I have!"

"So you see," finished Summer, explaining what had happened. "When you're late, this is what happens."

"You get a new back-up drummer?"

"Well, maybe not all the time, but we can at least start without you."

He turns to you, looking you up and down.

"Well, it could be worse." He says.

"What do you mean?" you ask, cautiously.

"Well, if I'm late, (You), I can watch you, as you make the cutest face ever while you're drumming."

"Oh, step off, Jones." You mutter, pushing past him. "Look, you guys, I'm late home. I'll see you tomorrow." You run down the steps, hearing behind Zack and Freddy arguing about whether that means you like him or not.

It's all been one hell of a long day, and you need to sort out your feelings the way you usually do. In lyrics.

_Feeling mixed up_

_I'm going round the bend_

_Are you really my enemy?_

_Or are you truly my friend?_

_Been lied to before_

_Don't want more of the same_

_I really think I like you_

_But is this all a game?_

_I'm running round the board_

_Avoiding the dice_

_Throwing sixes_

_And I'm a single player_

_I want multiplayer (Multiplayer)_

_As I seem so alone_

_I must be playing_

_Solitaire_.

You groan, and throw the screwed up paper at the bin. You miss, and it joins all your other attempts at _Solitaire_. You doodle a quick poem.

_I watch the raindrop_

_Heading down the window_

_And I race it with the teardrop_

_On my cheek._

_The raindrop wins, and once again_

_I'm a loser_.

_**Reviews! Yay! Also, watch out for next chapter, as I swear scary stuff will begin to happen.**_

**JustVisitingUKgirl:** Your story is _Scrapbook_, right? Of course I reviewed it, it rocks, man!

**Crazy Chica 91:** I didn't _forget_ last time, you reviewed after I'd posted, only my post didn't show up straight away. If you know what I mean.

**Nanners-77:**I know what you mean! It's kinda like....a fizzing feeling? Maybe not....anyways, thanks for your review!

**ilovekevinclark:** awww, don't worry, I'll keep these chapters coming!

**weirdo:** Ha, don't we _all_ want to be his girlfriend?

**Iluvmovies:** thanks for the review!

**IluvRockN'Roll:** 'cause it's like, new girl comes, Freddy likes her, etc. So stereotypical! But, again I promise you, it won't be on chapter 4....

**dolphin:** Yeah! Let's go nick Mr Deale's drumkit then.......burn the room!

**Swimmerkitti:**Yeah, me too. My friend has this crush on this boy, and we saw his little brother, and I was all "Let's follow him home and find out where he lives!" and she was scared......

**innocently dOrky:** Is your story that one where that girl's at the airport? I think I read that one, but I forgot to review. Sowwy.

**nishia:** you weren't hostile, exactly, just....scary.

**rupertsgirlie:**yeah, Alice and Lisha are a lot the same.......have _I _said that? Lol, no matter. Thanks for the review!

**SiennaR79:** This chapter is a bit predictable too, but I _promise_ the next one won't be! Also, of **_COURSE_** I'm going to carry on posting, I'm a rebel!

**Waterbug7:** I'm glad you like them both, and I wouldn't mind Freddy stalking me, either!


	4. Chapter Four

Ok, here's where the freaky stuff _may_ start happening.

Reviews:

**Swimmerkitti:** I go to an all-girls school, so stalking is considerably harder. You have to watch them on the bus, find out which stop they get off at, follow them home, realize you're lost....like you said, great times!

**fuzzy wuzzy: the fuzz:** oh no, Zack doesn't like her. Definitely not.

**Angel:**I have to say, I think you're pretty crazy too, but there's more for me this way!

**nishia:** yeah, that's _much_ better, thanks!

**Crazy Chica 91:** I want to learn the drums too, and _I am doing!_ Yaaay! Also, the lyrics were rubbish, just some random thing I wrote off the top of my head. Have them, if you want.

**tmrwspromise:** Yeah, I think I've explained it in the next paragraph. Let me know if not.

**IluvRockN'Roll:** _Enter Sandman_ has to be my favorite Metallica song. Without a doubt.

**rupertsgirlie:** glad you like the story!

**ilovekevinclark:** I know, _Enter Sandman_ is my favorite Metallica song. I love the lyrics.

**Siriusly angelic:** I'm glad you like this!

**ashley09:** yeah, I'd do that too!

**Ally124:** The freaky stuff will happen in this very chapter! Ooooh!

**innocently dOrky: **I've read it all, I just keep forgetting to review! Sorry!

**SiennaR79:** Yay! I'm sticking it to the Man! I don't care if it's corny, 'cause I love it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

You've been hanging out with the band for almost a year, now. Freddy keeps on flirting and asking you out, and you keep knocking him back. You don't think he really means it, although you wish he did. That's why sometimes it annoys you, but you've learned not to let it bother you now. A lot of normal teenage stuff is happening; Zack is going out with Katie, and Summer seems pretty jealous. You and Freddy are really good friends, best friends, and your other two friends are Alicia and Katie, although you're not _as_ good friends with them.

Katie and Zack have a date today, as it's Saturday, and Alicia always has voice lessons on the weekend. It's about 9 pm, and you've just been sat in front of the computer all day, as your parents are out. You shut it down, and then you hear the doorbell ring, so you answer it. No one's there. You look around, and there are shadows up and down the street. You shiver, and shut the door. You flick on the TV, and also put on the light. And some music. A storm starts up, and the rain begins to pour down.

You decide to go upstairs and put your nightdress on. It's black and silky, with images of crossed drumsticks on fire all over it. (A/N: thanks to JustVisitingUKgirl for that). You go back downstairs and curl up on the sofa with a woolly blanket over you. There's a horror movie on the TV. _Typical,_ you think. _This is so stereotypical! I can't believe it. There's going to be a knock at the door, next, isn't there...?_

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_** Three bangs on the door. You nearly scream, but bite your tongue just in time. Owies! It really hurt, but at least you didn't make a noise. You're _not_ going to be a typical girl! You go and open the door, shivering as you get a blast of icy cold wind right in your face. No one's there. The street is deserted.

"Hello?" You call out. "Hello? Look, this isn't funny!" You mean it to sound strong and confident, but it just sounds weak and scared. You grumble, and slam the door. At that minute there's a massive crash of thunder, and all the lights, the TV, and your music goes off, and the all the sounds make it seem like a jumble of voices, crying out a warning to you. You shake your head. Your English Teacher said you had too good an imagination, and you guess he was right. _Is_ right. It's not you 'had' too good an imagination, you 'have' too good an imagination. You're still here, for now, anyways.

Ok, that wasn't funny. It was meant to be a joke, but it just sounded sick.

_Ring ring, ring ring._ You jump, then laugh at yourself. It's just the phone. You walk over to pick it up.

"Hello?" There's no answer, just quiet. "Hello? Hello?"

"Hello..." A quiet hiss.

"Freddy? Is this you messing about? It's not funny, Freddy..." Ick, you sound like a stupid girl off of a horror movie, but the truth is you don't really care right now. Your parents are out of town, and you'll have to spend the night here alone. You think of all the creepy stories there are about that...no! Pull yourself together! This is not a horror story, or a movie, and it is _definitely_ not anything to do with what happened at your old school!

"Look, freak, I suggest you stop doing prank calls, and get yourself a life, savvy?" You hang up. It's only then you realize; the power's off. How did they manage to phone you? Maybe...maybe phone lines are different. Yeah, that's it. Phone lines are different. Just to be on the safe side, you unplug the phone.

_Brrrr. Brrrr._ You jump about a mile in the air, before you realize, someone's texted you.

"What is this, let's-scare-(You)-day?" you mutter, as you open the text.

**I'm coming...**

That's all there is. You check the caller. Withheld number. This is getting too weird now. You hurriedly switch off your phone, and sit down. Normally when you had nothing else to do you'd play the drums, but the loud noise would sound too out of place here. You get a book, and check the title. _Dracula._ Oh, great. You forgot you only had a collection of horror books. You shiver, and huddle up underneath the blanket.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_** You start to slide under the blanket, then realize; you're being typical girl again. You make yourself get up and walk to the door. You slowly pull it open. No one's there...

"**_BOO!"_** You nearly scream, but stop yourself, and manage to turn it into a sigh, instead.

"Freddy. How original."

"Just like your pj's." he says, grinning wickedly. You look down, and realize you're still in your nightdress.

"Why, thank you." You say, sarcastically. "Look, do you want to come in?"

"I just stopped by to tell you Band Practice tomorrow."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, Dewey said something about how it's 'homage to the God of Rock', or something?" He shrugged. "But I'll come in anyway if you want."

"Sure." You open the door, and let him in. you both go into the TV room.

"Hey, it's dark in here." He says. "Why's everything off?"

"It's a power-cut." You tell him.

"Uh, no it's not. Look out the window." You do, and all down the street, people have their lights on.

"Well, why won't anything come on, then?" At that minute everything comes on at once, and you let out a squeak. Freddy looks at you.

"Um, we have a squeaky couch." He nods, and turns his attention back to the TV.

You sit there in silence until 11 pm, when he notices the time.

"I really should be going now. Can I phone my mom?" You hand him the phone. "Um, (You)? There's no dial tone."

"Oh, that's right, I unplugged it. I was getting all these freaky prank calls." He looks at you with concern, and you realize.

"We've gone over two hours without insulting each other, Jones!"

"I didn't deem you worthy of being spoken to." he replies, and grins. "Besides, I was too busy looking at you."

"Get real! You were probably just looking in a mirror." He smiles, and things are back to normal. You feel a bit upset by that......you're probably just tired. You plug the phone back in, and give it to him. He dials.

"There's no answer. The phones are down." He hangs up, and the phone begins to ring again. You look at each other, and he picks up the phone.

"Hello?"


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reviews will be on the next chapter, as I don't have time right now. Sorry. Freddy may be a little out of character in this one, but who cares?

"Hello? No! No, you cannot speak to (You) until you tell me who you are! No! You what-?! If I ever meet you, sicko, I'm gonna-" Freddy began to describe a series of horrible and disgusting tortures, ending with "And then I'm gonna take what's left to the police, got that?" He listened to whoever was on the phone, and his expression changed to revulsion. He slammed the phone down.

"(You)? I think you got yourself a stalker." Everything goes black before your eyes. All you can see is swirling shapes, occasionally moving closer and laughing at you.

"N-no...not again...stay, stay away! I'm not...no..."

"(You)! (You), wake up!" You slowly open your eyes, to see a hazy figure standing over you. "No! Jack, stay away..._away..._" You slowly focus, and Freddy comes into view.

"(You)? I think you have some explaining to do."

"No!" You protest, shaking your head. "It was just a nightmare. In the day. It just... came back to me." He looks at you, disbelievingly.

"And the phone call?"

"It was...a friend. Yeah, a friend. From where I used to live. Well, not a friend, but an ex..." You trail off as it becomes clear he's not buying it. "Look, if you're so worried then why don't you stay the night?"

"What, like-?"

"Is that all you think about, Jones?"

"Pretty much!" he grins, and you punch him, playfully.

"Look, we can sleep in the music room. It has plenty of room, and it's upstairs. Is that ok?" He nods, and you both head upstairs. Later, when you're both lying down, and watching a movie (The Aristocats) he asks you something.

"Won't your parents go mad if they find us like, together?"

"No, they won't be back for about a week, they're at this business conference. Well, my dad is, and my mom went along. So, they'll be back about a week tomorrow." He sits up in shock.

"Your parents are leaving you alone for a _week_?"

"Yeah, it's not like your parents have never done that." You say, raising yourself up on an elbow to look at him.

"I know, but you're a...a..."

"Go on, Jones, say it!" you challenge him. He has the decency to look embarrassed.

"You're a girl." He mumbles.

"Typical!" You flop back down. "So what if I'm a girl? I _can_ take care of myself!"

"I never said that! Look, why don't you come to my house? My parent's won't be in, and this 'ex' doesn't know where my house is. Please?"

"You're so sexist, aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

"Well, how come I can't stay on my own? I'm not scared, you know!"

"No, but I am!" You look at him.

"What?"

"I'm scared you're going to get hurt." He says, quietly. You laugh.

"Look. I'm an expert in nearly every martial art there is. I have 911 on speed-dial. And Zack lives practically next door."

"Yes, but martial arts are no good if you're tied up. The same goes for a phone. And Zack is at his aunt's for the week."

"I don't care! I'm staying here! Give me one good reason why I should come with you."

"For me."

"What?" Have you heard him right? He takes your hand, and looks into your eyes.

"I love you, (You). I always have." You just stare at him, you can't believe this is happening.

"No." you say. "No! This is just another joke, isn't it?"

"No, it's not! Please, believe me."

"Maybe." You say, half-convinced.

"Look, I wrote you a poem." He digs a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket, and begins to read.

"When I'm not with you 

_The day is dark._

_When I'm not around you_

_My sun goes in._

_I'll always love you_

_With all my heart._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_What more can I say?_

_Except that I want to know,_

_Will you go out with me,_

And brighten my day?" 

He stares at the floor when he's finished, and his cheeks have gone slightly red. You run over to him and hug him. He lifts you up, and swings you round.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Freddy Jones!" You scream. He puts you down gently, not letting go. You lean over and switch on your CD player. The strains of REO Speedwagon's _Can't Fight This Feeling_ drift through the room. (A/N: I've always wanted to slow dance to that!) You begin to sway slowly, still holding onto each other. He softly kisses you on your lips, and you whisper into his ear.

"Our first date's going to have to be pretty special to beat this!" He laughs.

"Don't worry," he replies. "I'll think of something!" You stay like that for a while, then lay down. You fall asleep hand in hand.

The next day is Sunday. You pack up your stuff and go over to Freddy's. You dump your stuff in the spare room, (even though you probably won't sleep there) and then you go downstairs. He's on the computer.

"Oh, great," You tease him. "What am I supposed to do?" He smiles.

"Go on the laptop!" You go over, and switch it on. You plug in the modem, and go on AIM.

**TooToughToDie:** Well, hey, Freddy!

**MasterOfPuppets:** Hi, (You)! Haven't seen you for a while.

**TooToughToDie:** Lol.

**MasterOfPuppets:** Lol. I didn't know you were a Ramones fan.

**TooToughToDie:** Didn't know you were a Metallica fan. :P

**MasterOfPuppets:** No, but really. I thought you were into more rock than punk.

**TooToughToDie:** There's a lot you don't know about me.

**MasterOfPuppets:** I'd like to find out. ;)

**TooToughToDie:** Ick! Go practice your cheesy lines on someone else!

The next day was Monday, and this was the day you all went to a new school. (A/N: I know you don't, but just humor me, ok?). You rode on the bus with Freddy and Zack, as Summer and Katie, etc. had all gone to an exclusive school. It was more expensive, and you guys hadn't wanted to go, anyway.

You got there, and walked into homeroom. You didn't know anyone, as you'd hung around with all the same people before, and you didn't know anyone else. It was worse than you'd thought. They were all in groups! The teacher walked in, and they all went to their seats. You took the only spare one, next to this popular looking girl, called Ana. She turns around and stares at you.

"You'd better not touch my bag, that's real fur, you know. Direct from Gucci."

"You have real fur? That's disgusting!"

"Yes, because I can afford it, unlike you."

"Miss Fisher, Miss..." She checked the register. "(Your Last Name)?" You nod. "Now, normally I would give you each a detention for talking, but as the bell is about to go I will let you off. However, if this happens again I will not let you off so lightly. Now, you may leave and don't let me catch you talking again. Now, apologize before you go!"

"Sorry, Miss Redmond." Says Ana, sweetly.

"Sorry, Miss Redmond." You repeat, then hurry outside to wait for Freddy. He come up to you, and you fall into step with him.

"Why do I feel like I'm new here?"

"Because a lot of the pupils know each other already, and the teachers have moved up with us. It's kind of like you _are_ new." You smile.

"Oh, well. You'll look after me, right?" He laughs, and puts his arm around you.

"Sure I will. Any time."

The next day you walk into homeroom, ready for whatever Ana throws at you. You hate her, and she hates you. You just know she's going to be nasty to you, because you've got one of those instant dislikes. Everyone seems to be in a group around Ana, and she's reading something off a bit of paper. She looks up as you come in.

"Look what I found!" she says, waving a bit of crumpled paper at you. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. It's Freddy's poem!

"'I'll always love you, no matter what..." she mimics, nastily. As you clench your fists, you notice a big tub of PVA glue on the teacher's desk. You also notice Ana's Gucci bag...

A few minutes later you lean back in your chair with a satisfied look on your face, just as the teacher walks in. Oh man, this is gonna be sweet. 3...2...1...

"_AAAAAAARRGGGGHHHH!"_ Ana shrieks. "My five hundred dollar unique limited-edition imported real rabbit fur Gucci bag! Ruined!"

"Now, Ana," says Miss Redmond, crossly. "If you really didn't want your bag to get spoiled, then you shouldn't have brought it to school. What's happened?"

"Well, I was telling everyone how great (You)'s boyfriend's poem was –"

"No, you weren't!" you yell. "You were making fun of it!"

"- when she went crazy, just like that, and poured all your glue over my bag!" Miss Redmond gasps.

"Miss (Your Last Name)! I would not have expected that type of behavior from you! Go outside, and wait for me after homeroom!"

"But-" you try to explain, but she doesn't let you.

"_NOW!_" You go outside, ignoring the identical smirks from Ana and the Clones. You slump on the floor outside the classroom, and check your watch to figure out how long you have to wait. Fifteen minutes. Not too long. You pull out your sketch pad and begin to doodle. After about five minutes someone trips over you.

"Wow." Says the someone. "Just like the first time we met." You laugh, as he helps you up. Freddy. Who else?

"What are you doing here?" you ask. He flashes a hall pass at you.

"I got bored, so I faked needing a – needing the toilet, and decided to wander around. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, I, uh, poured PVC onto Ana's 'five hundred dollar unique limited-edition imported real rabbit fur Gucci' handbag thing. So the teacher sent me out." He starts to laugh.

"You did what?"

"I just told you, Jones. Or are you deaf?"

"I heard you. You're going to get detention, you know." You look up at him, sweetly.

"Like to keep me company?"


	6. Chapter Six

You practically skip home, you're so happy. You and Freddy had an awesome time in detention, pulling pranks and annoying the teacher. You're heading back to your house, as some of your old books are there, and you want to read over them you pull out the key, and let yourself in. You walk in, and gasp. The house is trashed.

On closer inspection, that's not entirely true. Your mom and dad's expensive surround sound stereo system hasn't been touched, the plasma screen TV is spotless, and the carpet and wallpaper are fine.

In _your_ room, however, your cheap(ish) CD player has been smashed up, your mini TV is a flaming wreck, the wallpaper's in strips on the wall, peeling away, and your carpet has been ripped up, showing the rough, unpolished boards underneath. There is black paint everywhere, and it sticks to you as you wade through it. A door creaks behind you, and you jump. There's no-one there...

**Your drums. What about your drums?**

You race upstairs to the music room, just about flying up the stairs. You walk in, and stifle a scream. The whole room has been covered in red paint. At least, you **hope** it's paint. You run over to your drum kit. The cymbals have been smashed up with a hammer; the drums have rips through them, and the bass...

Someone has put their foot through the bass drum. You run over and crouch down, to see how much damage has been done. Is it repairable? On looking closer there's a message written on around the tear, in the same paint that has been splashed around the room.

_From your Number One fan..._

You quickly pull out your cell-phone, and dial a number you know by heart.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's (You)."

"What are you doing? You know we're not allowed to contact each other!"

"Jack's back."


End file.
